fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Irene
Irene is a FC created by DeluxePizza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Sausage Hates: Tennis Elbow Occupation: High School Student Irene is a high school student who plans on becoming a professional tennis player one day. While she is doing well academically, she cares more about getting into the WTA. Ever since she was a child, she has dedicated herself into playing tennis in the courts with a help of a friend. She would always get a cup of coffee before playing, in which her mother disapproved at first. She has gotten support from her family, friends, “rivals”, and even her boyfriend Zack. Appearance Description Styles Style A Description Style B Description Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *15 mins *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria * Papa's Taco Mia! * Papa's Freezeria * Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Cinnamon *Sugar *Waffle + Chocolate Chip Mix *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Hot Doggeria * Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Papa's Cupcakeria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Freezeria HD * Papa's Pastaria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Roll with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Ring Donut **Maple Icing **Bacobites *Chocolate Waffle with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle *Regular Long John with Mocha Cream **Powdered Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD * Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner A *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mini Donut *Cupcake 2: **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Waffle Stick, Bacon, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Taco Mia HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Sushiria * *Bubble Tea: Holiday (Holiday) * *Bubble Tea: Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Cinnamon *Sugar *Waffle + Chocolate Chip Mix *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (TBD) * *Drink: Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara *Provolone Cheese *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Traditional Crust *Sausage Gravy *Provolone Cheese *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Scrambled Eggs (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Scooperia ??? Trivia *She originally had bunches as a hairstyle, instead of a medium ponytail. This was shown in DeluxePizza's entries for KCP17. Gallery Fan Art MintExprezz's Irene Drawing.png|By MintExprezz Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:I Characters Category:DeluxePizza Customers